O Mundo PósAizen
by DKGBR
Summary: Aizen foi destronado, e seus Arrankars mortos. Começa a difícil tarefa de reparação dos danos, mas a paz não dura muito tempo. Ainda existe um Espada a solta buscando vingança, e uma pessoa que foi chamada de aliada mostra não ser o que todos pensavam.


**O Mundo Pós-Aizen**

Por Diego Lopes

**Prólogo: A Queda de Aizen**

_AVISO: Contém Spoilers aos que não acompanham o Mangá_

Em meio à areia de um dos desertos do Hueco Mundo, um jovem com cabelo laranja estava caído, extremamente ferido. Kurosaki estava com sua Bankai liberada, a espada estava caída ao seu lado. Usava a máscara Hollow, uma máscara branca com diversas marcas tribais em ambos os lados. Ofegava fortemente, e olhava abismado para a cena à sua frente.

- Então você optou me desafiar... Grimmjow? - Sussurrou um homem alto, que estava em pé à sua frente, olhando para o recém chegado.

Aizen tinha vários ferimentos pelo corpo, pode-se dizer que havia estava perto de uma derrota, mas ainda assim nada havia abalado seu insano desejo de se tornar mais poderoso.

- É o que parece, Aizen! Achou que eu ia deixar você me humilhar daquela maneira e ficar na minha? Agora eu vou acabar com a sua raça! Eu sou o verdadeiro Rei do Hueco Mundo! - Grimmjow, com sua Ressurrecion liberada, encontrava-se posicionado entre o _shinigami_ e o Vaizard, e encarava seu antigo mestre com um ódio profundo que se estampava claramente em seu rosto.

- Rei do Hueco Mundo? Não me faça rir... - Disse Aizen, e no instante seguinte desapareceu no ar como névoa.

O Arrankar arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados, buscando localizá-lo.

- Cuidado!! Grimmjow, atrás de você!! - Gritou Ichigo, reunindo as últimas forças que lhe restavam.

O Rei girou rapidamente, mas era tarde. Aizen havia enterrado a Zanpakutou em seu peito, e rapidamente o sangue de Grimmjow pontilhou o ar.

Sem ter tempo sequer para soltar uma exclamação de susto ou reagir, Grimmjow tombou, enterrando o rosto na fina areia branca do Hueco Mundo.

- NÃO!! Grimmjow! - Gritou Ichigo, olhando para o corpo inerte, e sentindo sua reiatsu se esvair lentamente.

O Espada não respondeu. O Rei havia tombado de seu trono.

- Droga! AIZEN! - O _shinigami_ de cabelo laranja foi tomado pela fúria ao ver o que tinha acontecido.

Estendeu a mão para o lado, pegando a espada negra que estava caída no chão, e levantou- se cambaleando.

- Ainda pretende lutar, Kurosaki? Que assim seja! - Aizen sumiu no ar, e quando reapareceu estava a poucos centímetros de Ichigo.

Reagindo por instinto, o rapaz ergueu Zangetsu para proteger o rosto da espada do inimigo, mas com isso ela voou longe. Ele havia sido desarmado.

- Interessante esse final, não acha, Kurosaki? Você, que buscou tantas vezes atrapalhar meus planos, que me impediu de matar o Rei Espiritual... Agora vai morrer aqui, aos meus pés, sabendo que boa parte dos seus amigos morreram, e muitos ainda vão morrer. - Disse o _shinigami_, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, encarando os olhos amarelos do inimigo.

Mas estranhamente Ichigo não parecia estar o encarando, sequer prestando atenção no que ele falava. Focava seu olhar para um ponto acima da cabeça do oponente, para o céu escuro do Mundo dos Hollows.

- Morra, Kuros-... - Começou o homem, mas repentinamente parou e arregalou os olhos.

- Sinto dizer, Aizen... Mas é você que vai morrer. - Sussurrou o rapaz, já prevendo o que iria acontecer.

Logo em seguida uma tremenda pressão espiritual surgiu no ar, fazendo os dois cambalearem. Em questão de milésimos de segundo, uma voz baixa e sibilante foi ouvida.

- _Ikorose_, Shinsou... - Disse ele.

Aizen tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu. A lâmina era muito rápida. Simplesmente sentiu uma forte dor no peito quando a ponta afiada o atravessou, e o sangue começou a jorrar. Olhou para o dono da espada, que acabava de aterrissar a alguns metros dos dois.

- Ichimaru...? - Disse Aizen, abalado pela surpresa, olhando para o antigo aliado.

- Gin? Você não estava mor... - Começou Ichigo, sem compreender.

- Agora, Kurosaki Ichigo! Ataque!! - Gritou o recém- chegado, percebendo que não conseguiria segurar o inimigo por tempo.

Ichigo assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente se levantou cambaleante. Abriu a mão direita, e na palma dela começou a surgir uma pequena luz avermelhada.

- Droga! O que está fazendo, Ichimaru? - Gritou Aizen, tentando tirar a lâmina do peito, mas a espada havia o atravessado e se enterrado na areia.

- Agora, Kurosaki Ichigo! Não há mais tempo! - Berrou Gin.

O inimigo em comum dos dois olhou para aquele que o havia desafiado tantas vezes. Na palma de sua mão havia energias positivas e negativas misturadas e concentradas em um único ponto.

- Acabou, Aizen! _Gran Rey Cero_! - Gritou Ichigo.

Nesse momento a esfera que flutuava na palma de sua mão se projetou para frente, tomando a forma de uma rajada vermelha, que se chocou diretamente com Aizen.

Houve uma explosão sem precedentes, que levantou uma coluna de dezenas de metros feita de areia, fumaça e destroços. Por todo o Hueco Mundo ouviu- se o som da gigantesca explosão, e mesmo no mundo humano sentiu- se o enorme poder de destruição que ela tinha. Também foi possível sentir a reiatsu de Aizen se extinguir por completo.

ooo ooo ooo

- Então o idiota do Ichigo conseguiu mesmo, eh? - Sarugaki Hiyori se encontrava a pouco mais de um quilômetro dali, parada ao lado de um gigantesco prédio deformado onde ela e Hirako Shinji haviam destruído Wonderweiss e Halibel, que tinham vindo auxiliar seu mestre.

- Sim... Muito bem Ichigo, você conseguiu... Obrigado. - Pensou Shinji, profundamente agradecido, bastante ferido assim como a amiga, no momento em que a reiatsu de seu maior inimigo desapareceu.

ooo ooo ooo

- Vejam só! Kurosaki-san conseguiu... Parece que finalmente essa história vai acabar! - Disse Kisuke Urahara, que estava no mundo humano juntamente com Shihouin Yoruichi, acabando com os últimos Arrankars Gillians e Adjuchas, Números que compunham o exército de Aizen.

ooo ooo ooo

Enquanto isso, nas profundezas do Hueco Mundo, um Arrankar estava sentado no topo de uma gigantesca duna de areia, não havia nenhum outro ser por perto. Ele olhava distraidamente para a Lua, que iluminava fracamente o local com seu brilho.

- Você conseguiu cumprir com sua palavra, Kurosaki Ichigo... - Disse Ulquiorra Schiffer, ao sentir a presença de Aizen desaparecer para sempre.

ooo ooo ooo

- Kurosaki-kun! - Poucos minutos depois, Inoue Orihime se aproximava do amigo, vinda de longe, correndo desesperada, já que ele se encontrava desacordado, sem sua Bankai ou sua Máscara, com Zangetsu caída ao seu lado.

Em pouco tempo tinha ativado seu _Shun Shun Rikka_, e começava a curar o rapaz, que em poucos segundos abriu seus olhos.

- Hum? Inoue? - Exclamou ele, surpreso, olhando para o rosto molhado de lágrimas da amiga.

- Kurosaki-kun... Que bom que você está bem... Eu rezei tanto... - Disse, com mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, mas Ichigo não estava prestando total atenção.

Havia se sentado dentro da área que estava sendo rejeitada e olhou para os lados. Só era possível ver a areia branca, algumas árvores de cristal, dunas, e a silhueta de _Las Noches_ muito longe dali.

- Inoue... Onde está o Grimmjow? Ele estava muito ferido perto daqui, me ajudou a matar o Aizen! - Exclamou o rapaz, olhando para todos os lados em busca do amigo.

- Grimmjow estava aqui? Não o vi em lugar nenhum! - Exclamou Orihime, também começando a olhar para todos os lados.

- E o Gin? O Ichimaru Gin? Ele prendeu o Aizen, e foi então que eu ataquei... - Começou Ichigo, sem localizar o outro aliado.

- Kurosaki! - Chamou uma voz alta ao longe.

Em pouco tempo a silhueta de Ishida Uryuu apareceu, e logo em seguida já estava a poucos metros.

- Ishida? - Exclamou o rapaz, surpreso, ao ver que o amigo estava bem.

Da última vez que o tinha visto estava lutando contra vários Números, logo após ter matado Yami, mas não parecia ter tido muita dificuldade, já que estava com um único ferimento no braço.

- Ishida-kun?! Seu braço está bem? - Exclamou Inoue, vendo que parecia estar quebrado.

- Eu estou bem, o estado do Kurosaki é muito pior que o meu. - Disse o rapaz, sério, arrumando os óculos.

- Ishida, você não viu o Grimmjow ou o Ichimaru Gin em algum lugar? - Perguntou Ichigo, tentando achar alguma pista.

- Não, eu não vi nenhum deles... Mas o Ichimaru não tinha sido morto pelo Aizen? - Perguntou Ishida, sem entender.

- Não, ele apareceu durante a luta final e me ajudou assim o Grimmjow! Droga, pra onde eles foram? - Disse o _shinigami_, perturbado.

Passaram- se alguns segundos de silêncio até que Ishida se manifestou.

- Kurosaki... Você já pensou na possibilidade de que quando você utilizou o Gran Rey Cero no Aizen... Eles possam ter sido atingidos também? - Perguntou o Quincy, receoso.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, enquanto Inoue soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa.

- Faz sentido, uma vez que aquela explosão foi realmente gigantesca... Se eles estavam feridos e não tinham tempo para fugir, então provavelmente... - Prosseguiu o rapaz, sendo interrompido.

- Droga!! - Ichigo esmurrou o chão e logo em seguida repetiu essa palavra várias vezes.

No instante seguinte, várias Gargantas se abriam no céu e delas saíam dezenas de borrões negros, assim como muitos borrões vinham de todos os lados do Hueco Mundo. Em poucos segundos, Ichigo, Ishida, e Inoue se viram cercados pelos Shinigamis do Gotei 13, que usaram o _Shunpo_ para chegarem rapidamente até ali.

Foi possível ver vários rostos conhecidos, com destaque para o de Rukia, que adiantou- se rapidamente para o lado dos amigos, olhando preocupada para Ichigo, mas sorrindo.

ooo ooo ooo

Grimmjow cruzava rapidamente os céus, voando, agora com sua Zanpakutou embainhada.

- Finalmente aquele maldito do Aizen morreu... Agora só preciso acabar com mais dois para ser o verdadeiro Rei! Me aguarde, Kurosaki Ichigo! Me aguarde, Ulquiorra! - Gritou o Arrankar, e sumiu no horizonte negro.

**Continua...**

ooo ooo ooo

**Vocabulário:**

Shinsou: Lança Sagrada

Ikorose, Shinsou: Mire e mate, Shinsou.

_Então, espero que tenham gostado do Prólogo, foi feito mais para mostrar o momento da derrota do Aizen, mas as lutas que aconteceram antes disso, o Rei Espiritual e tudo mais serão mostrados em outros capítulos por meio de flashbacks ^^_

_Em breve vêm os primeiros capítulos!!!_

_Valeu!_


End file.
